Jonas Brothers
The Jonas Brothers are a highly overrated boy band who every loser who watches Disney loves. First of all, you should stop watching Disney by the time you're eleven, at least, and second, the Jonas Brothers aren't even all that good. It consists of three people who can't sing or act and so they sing a whole bunch of pop rock and pop songs that every female who is ages seven-twelve is going to love. Everyone else is like "Ha you're a retard." They even have their own TV show. Can you believe that. Hopefully most people will agree, however, that they can't act worth a flip and that people should realize this before they go loving the Jonas Brothers like an insane dentist or something. Then they will finally grow up and get interested in something else. Like Miley Cyrus. Even though that's not growing up, really, but it's better than being in love with the Jonas Brothers' music. History They really didn't even make it big until, like, 2007 when they got on Disney and then Disney made them famous. Come on, Disney is for little kids. Why should adults be watching Disney? They probably get hooked on it because their kids drug them or something so they won't change the channel to something more interesting, like the Weather Channel or the History Channel, perhaps. So they've made four albums so far and have had a few hit singles. In fact, they even have a single called "Lovebug". That's one of those times where you hear that and you're like "WTF?!" because you're not sure how some pop rock band could actually name one of their songs "Lovebug". Sounds like one of those sick movies about Lindsay Lohan and Herbie. Popularity You may hear kids in high school and middle school talk about them like crazy, stating that they are the best thing in the world (especially the girls) and that they want to get married to one of them. Now, think about this. How else could you know about them unless you watch the Disney channel? You wouldn't take advise from your 11 year old sister or brother that the Jonas Brothers were "hot" or "cool". Especially not your little brother. My God. Name The Jonas Brothers, out of some weird creative inspiration, came out of nowhere when they were probably talking to each other and were like this, while talking to each other all stupid like: Joe Jonas: "Hey, like, dude, let's get a name for the band." Nick Jonas: "Yeah, like, dude, that's totally awesome! What should we name it?" Kevin Jonas: "Uh....How about the Jonas Brothers?" Nick Jonas: "Yeah, man, that sounds awesome! Where'd you come up with that idea?" Kevin: "I just figured, like, maybe we could name our band after our last names! Yeah!" Joe Jonas: "Yeah, great idea, man!" Criticism We're talking about future criticism, of course, because no one's really criticised them yet. But they will. Oh, they will. They will say stuff like "why are you bleaching your skin!?" or "why did you make your nose look like you're Michael Jackson?" or "why did you get a whole bunch of rhinoplasties done to your face?" or some crap like that that Michael Jackson got a whole lot when he was alive. He's dead now, but still. If one of the Jonas Brothers die, and they'll all die eventually, but if one of them dies before the others, like if someone kills him and gets away with it, then that would be pretty cool. Filmography Their filmography is not that notable because of their stupid show that they have on Disney. Disney's stupid too. *''That Stupid Jonas Brothers Show'' Discography They are most notable for the amount of songs they have and how they are about smoking weed, cigarettes, doing drugs, being pregnant (they've had experience), doing crime, going to court, and breaking out of jail. Albums *''It's About Drugs'' *''JoeNass Bros.'' *''A Little Bit Higher'' *''Lying, Cheating, & Trying to Get High'' Singles *"Andy" *"Your 3000" *"Old Dawn" *"SOS (Sleeping On Sunday)" *"When You Hit Me in the Eyes" *"Coolin' Down" *"Lovebug" *"This Afternoon" *"Pay Renard" *"Get High with Me" Personnel Joe - vocals Nick - vocals Kevin - vocals (they all do vocals because they can't play any instruments) See also *Miley Cyrus Category:Music artists Category:Music Category:Film